A Pinch of Love
by Nicole2513
Summary: A Sana St. Patrick’s Day One-Shot Completed! “Why do you keep pinching me!”


I fully intended on having this up and ready for St. Patrick's Day but, family drama got in the way so I'm slightly late. Oh well, Enjoy. Reviews are greatly appreciated. 

* * *

**Title:** A Pinch of Love

**Author:** Me

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

**Summary:** A Sana St. Patrick's Day One-Shot, Completed! 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sawyer pulled back his tarp and exited his shelter. The weather outside was rather nice today; it being sometime in March. The wind was always nice except when it blew sand all over the place but all in all that didn't happen too often. Squinting from the brightness, he walked over to the "kitchen" and looked for something different to eat today. Usually he just ate whatever fruit he could find in the jungle but, today he felt like something different. Shrugging he grabbed a Dharma granola bar. He opened the package and took a bite. Whilst chewing, he walked back over to his tent to grab his backpack before he started his morning hike to the spring to get some water. Sure the others kept enough spring water at camp but, it gave him something to do daily and that was needed when you're stuck on an island. 

"Hey there muchacha…" He said casually to Ana-Lucia who was making her way out of the jungle as he was going in. 

"Cowboy…" She said plainly; looking towards him with a blank expression. He stopped in front of her and smiled down; Ana lightly smirked up at him. 

"What are you off to do today?" He asked her. 

Ana just shrugged at him. Then for no apparent reason she reached over and pinched the top of his arm. He grunted and glared down at her. "What the hell was that for?" He growled rubbing the sore spot. She just smiled at him, a playful twinkle in her eye before she strolled away towards camp. Turning around he looked at her retreating back and shook his head. What the hell was that for? Rolling his eyes he walked into the woods in need of some water. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You really should kiss it and make it better." He said simply; still kind of irritated with the Latina for pinching him so hard earlier. She snorted and grinned at him. He sat down next to her in front of the water. They sat in a light silence just watching the waves' crash. 

"You're such a baby." She said as she reached over and pinched him in the same spot. 

"Ouch, damn it Ana!" He shoved her sideways; she couldn't contain her laughter as she sat up straight again.

She laughed at him while he glared at her. "You called me Ana." She pointed at him. 

"Yeah, so?" He barked.

"You never call me Ana; it's always muchacha or hot lips…" She trailed on mocking him in her best man voice. Sawyer just rolled his eyes and shook his head; unconsciously leaving his hand over his sore spot just in case. 

Silence fell between them once again for a short while until Sawyer spoke. "Why do you keep pinching me for anyhow?" He asked glancing at her sideways. She chuckled lowly and looked down towards the sand. He stared at her while waiting for her to answer but she didn't, she just shrugged and continued to stare out at the ocean. 

It surprised him that she was being nice. Usually they just argue or she hits him. But right now, they were sitting next to each other in a comfortable silence. Why was she being so nice today anyways? Ana-Lucia usually has a permanent scowl on her face but, today she was just being normal. He was brought out of his thoughts by Ana pinching his sore spot once again. He wasn't paying attention so his hand had moved. His eyes shut tightly as he tried not to blow up from anger but, it was getting hard to contain it. Slowly, he looked over at her; she was still smirking at him. He admitted that he liked her better when she was being nice but, if she pinched him one more time he was going to kick her ass!

"WHY do you keep pinching me!" He shouted; eyebrows knitted with anger. Reaching over, he pinched the side of her arm and held it there for a second making sure he hurt her. She hissed in pain and smacked his hand away from her arm.

She ran her palm over her sore spot before she reached over and tried to pinch him again. Sawyer quickly grabbed her arm and pushed her away. Ana of course fought against his hold but she lost her balance and fell backwards. Sawyer pinned her against the sand and grunted in pain when her other hand reached around and pinched the inside of his arm. While holding her hands he reached between them and pinched her ribs hard enough for her to cry out lowly in pain before she managed to kick him off of her.

Instead of walking away from him, she jumped on him and pinched both of his cheeks at the same time while taunting him evilly.

"Let go of me..." He trailed on whilst pushing her off of him. Once again he pinned her down but this time he had forced both of her arms above her head so she couldn't hit or pinch him. He used his hips to pin her lower half but she still managed to move around wildly trying to get out of his grip. 

"What'cha gonna do now muchacha?" It was like déjà vu. 

Pulling her knee out as far as she could she quickly forced it into his side; knocking the wind out of him. He grunted in pain and made the mistake of letting her hands go to steady himself so she took this opportunity to fight back. Evilly, she grasped both of his nipples and squeezed as hard as she could. 

"Jesus Christ!" He yelped; rolling as fast as he could away from her. Once he was on his back and a safe distance from her, he sat still to catch his breath. Ana didn't move either so they were both left lying there catching their breath. It was a good day until Ana started trouble that ended up with them wrestling on the beach. What the hell was wrong with her?

Sawyer glanced over at her. She had her eyes closed as she breathed heavily; smirking ever so slightly. Shaking his head, he stood up and looked down at the smaller woman. Ana opened her eyes when she felt the sun being blocked. She found Sawyer standing over her still sneering at her. The next thing he did surprised her to say the least. He held out his hand, offering her help up. She thought against it for a second wondering what was up his sleeve. Eventually she forgot about it and reached her hand out. 

He closed his much larger hand around hers and pulled her until she was standing on her own feet. Once she stood she began to wipe the sand off of her until she yelped in surprise when she felt Sawyer hoist her over his shoulder. Of course she fought against his hold but he had a hold of her knees so she couldn't really do anything against it. 

"Put me down asshole!" She shouted while hitting him across the back. 

"Not until you tell me why you were pinching me all day!" He said simply as he walked closer to the water. Ana saw this and instantly began to fight with all of her might. 

"Sawyer, I swear if you throw me in the water you won't live to see tomorrow." She threatened. 

"Tell me!" 

"Fine! Put me down first!" 

He growled loudly and threw her off of his shoulders. She stumbled before she regained her balance. She glared at him before she reached out and pinched his arm. "It's St. Patrick's Day…" She shrugged and grinned when she glared down at her. 

"So fucking what, doesn't give you a reason to pinch me!" He said, pinching her forearm. 

"Uh! Stop!" She said loudly as she pinched his arm. 

"You," He pinched her again. "Stop!"

By now both of their arms were red from all of the pinching. But both were stubborn so neither wanted to stop causing the other pain. This time though, Ana surprised them both by not pinching him back so they stood silent again staring at each other. 

"You're clueless…" She said shaking her head; smiling up at him. 

"What?" 

"You know, on St. Patrick's Day, when someone isn't wearing green you pinch them. I was being nice until you got out of hand." She scoffed slightly. 

"Being nice!" He asked in disbelief. "You're insane!" 

"You love it." She said simply, grinning sweetly at him. He stopped and stared down at her. Playfully, he glared down at her before swinging his arm over her shoulder. 

She tensed and wanted to push him away but he had a tight grip. They began to head back towards their shelter. Once Ana was in front of hers, she pushed him away and casually walked into her shelter. Sawyer followed. 

"You should apologize and start kissing all my boo-boos." He said matter-of-factly. 

"Now why would I do that?" She asked him lowly; irritated that he was in her shelter. 

Silently, he reached down and began to unbutton his pants. Hers eyebrows shot up in surprise before she scowled. Who did this bastard think he is? Unzipping his jeans, he pulled them down to reveal green boxers. Seeing this, she broke into a fit of laughter. He couldn't hold back his sexy grin. 

"Hey!" She swatted at him as he pinched her once again. 

"You're not wearing green…" 

"How do you know?" She snapped, raising one eyebrow. 

With his pants resting around his ankles he reached over, with a naughty twinkle in his eye he blindly reached down and yanked the button of her jeans. He fully expected her to fight against him but, surprisingly she held his gaze and silently challenged him. Pulling her jeans down slightly, he broke eye contact to look and found black panties. He smirked before pinching above her hip; tickling her. She growled and pushed him causing him to stumble and fall because his jeans were around his ankles. 

Ana laughed at the sight of Sawyer lying on his back with his pants around his ankles. He stuck his tongue out before yanking at her jeans. Since they were still undone, they fell down her thighs. She yelped and reached to pull them back up but he caught her arm quickly and pulled her down to the ground roughly. 

Still without pants, he pinned her down and grinned at her sexily. Pinning both of her hands down with one of his, he used the other the reach down between them and run his hands up her shirt slightly before the shirt rose with it. They both very well knew she wasn't wearing anything under her tank top, let alone something green. Once her tank top was pushed up he looked down at her bare chest and smirked. 

"I don't see any green…" He snickered.

"So I lied," She said sighing as the back of his fingers ran down her side. He just smirked evilly down at her without breaking the eye contact. "Get off," 

"I fully intend too." He replied huskily before crashing his lips onto hers.

**-END-**


End file.
